It's not a myth, it's real
by writergirl94
Summary: After over a 100 years girls are still fun, but boys were just a tease. Yet Jeremy was different, to him at least. ONSHOT. COMPLETE. Slash. Jeremy/Damon


**A/N: Probably such a controversial topic so if you HAVE A PROBLEM with this pairing then please leave, I don't need you're negative comments. For all who actually are COMFORTABLE with this subject matter, I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time, I made sure both Damon and Jeremy stayed in character. PLEASE REVIEW!**

It's not a myth, it's real

Bi wasn't a myth because it was real, or real to him at least. He enjoyed the company of women, he enjoyed kissing them, and he didn't mind other things either. Boys were interesting and forbidden and they were just a tease. Yet Jeremy was different, he was young and a bit of rebel, yet with an amazingly good heart. He couldn't help but notice the attraction between them.

It's his mother's birthday today and that was hard for both Gilbert children. Damon made the rounds, first to Elena. He made snarky, witty comments and she opened up to him. He lay with her until she fell asleep and walked away but before kissed her on the forehead.

Jeremy was next; he was always saved for last, and in term he was saving the best for last.

"Ric's gonna be suspicious."

Damon shook his head, "He's snoring."

Jeremy shook his head, "Whatever."

The window was open and Damon had full view of the ashtray. He made his way to the windowsill and Jeremy handed him a cigarette and lighter. Damon sat and inhaled deeply and exhaled a large puff of gray smoke that disappeared into the darkness.

It was calming and comfortable, the two men just sitting there smoking and kind of enjoying each other's company.

"It's just not easy." Jeremy said.

"It'll get easier." Damon said.

Jeremy shrugged, "Elena okay?"

"Fine and dandy and more importantly fast asleep."

Jeremy nodded, "She would have liked you, I think. My mom I mean, she would have, just as much as Aunt Jenna did."

"Jenna didn't like me, Jer."

"In the beginning she did. You charmed her, really good."

"I charm everyone I like." Damon mused. "I charmed you didn't I?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "You think she'd be proud? And my dad?"

"Not of us, probably but of you in general? No doubt about it!"

"Really?" Jeremy put his cigarette into the ashtray.

"You'll see them again, I'm sure some Bonnie or some other witch can cook up some witchy voodoo or maybe you can see them with your little power, or at least Jenna." He winked.

Jeremy then looked into his eyes, "You just said _us_."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Don't make a big deal out of it."

Jeremy frowned and stood to leave but Damon stood and grabbed his arm.

"Jeremy. Look at me."

Jeremy turned back, to face him, "You're mine, understand that?"

Jeremy pulled away, "This isn't right, none of this is. You should want to be with someone better."

"I don't."

"You should want to be with a girl, I should want to be with a girl!" Jeremy hissed. He paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "You should be with Elena now."

"I'm with you now." Damon said.

Jeremy slumped down his wall, knees to his chest. "I suck."

Damon chuckled, "You wanna know what I think?"

"My answer doesn't matter, you'll tell me either way."

Damon slumped down next to him, "If you're parents were around I think more importantly they'd be pissed that I was a vampire more than anything else. I'm sure they'd get over it."

"What about the currently living?"

Damon smirked, "Were gonna cause trouble with that. Stefan won't be a problem, I don't think."

"Why?"

"After over a 100 years with someone, you accept them, no matter what."

"This isn't you're first time with this situation is it?"

Damon pressed his lips together, "Not exactly."

_Flashback-sometimes in the 1990s_

_Damon was lying next to a man wrapped in a sheet lying next to him. He smiled as he took notice, because last night was memorable. Stefan was there suddenly, in the doorway of the entrance to his room. _

_Damon ignored his gaze and slid out of bed, in nothing but boxers. He picked his T-shirt off the ground and pulled it over his head. He walked past Stefan, and pulled him of the room. _

"_What?" He asked. _

_Stefan starred, "Are you?" _

"_No. I was doing a science project." _

"_I mean if you are, that'd be okay." _

"_Gee thanks captain, don't really need you're approval." _

"_Damon, I'm being serious. If this is what you want, its alright." _

"_It's not. Too much alcohol." He disappeared back into his room. _

Damon finished his story, "So he'd be okay with it."

"I want to…make this work, Damon."

Damon glanced over at the clock; it was late, late for Jeremy at least.

"Let's worry about this in the morning, kid." He mused quietly. He stood and walked towards Jeremy's bed. He lay on his side, arm propped behind his head. With his other hand he patted the empty space next to him.

Jeremy frowned but willingly went to lie next to him, facing him, "I can stay up all night."

"I believe you."

"Must be nice to not have to sleep all the time?"

"Sure I don't need it, but I enjoy it. Keeps me on my A game."

Jeremy shut his eyes, "I'm just resting my eyes."

"Okay." Damon said.

Jeremy reached his hand towards Damon's and Damon clutched it, taking his thumb and rubbing it back and forth across the boy's soft skin.

Slowly but peacefully Jeremy began to drift, "We need to party together." Jeremy barely whispered.

"Sure, sure." Damon said. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jeremy's forehead, "Tomorrow's challenge awaits."

Jeremy smiled and drifted into a deep sleep. Damon smiled as well and scooted closer to the Gilbert boy. With the satisfaction and comfort of the sleeping boy next to him Damon drifted, and he drifted with a smile on his face.


End file.
